Sex and Lies: A Love?
by Sexy.Dante
Summary: Do you really know the person next to you? How about the one you love? You think so? Think again.


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies blah blah blah. This story was created by multiple people, mainly through the mind of a rather perverted individual ;)

Warnings: Sex. Kinky sex. If you're squeamish, don't bother to read. Nontraditional slash.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and into his home. Ten years and he would have thought he'd have gotten used to the floo network, but he usually found himself unnaturally sooty and stumbling about after traveling. He stood in the middle of his living room, his wand in his pocket and his muscles aching from a long day of work at the Ministry of Magic. He began to stretch when he suddenly stopped, his eyes suddenly on high alert and his ears piqued for any little rustle. Usually around this time, a living room lamp would be on, his children would be making quite a bit of ruckus either upstairs or in the living room he was standing in, and his wife would be ready to greet him with a kiss and a "welcome home". All he saw tonight, though, or at least what he could make of it, was an empty living room illuminated only by the moonlight shining in through the windows. He turned towards the kitchen but wasn't able to see anything in there either due to the darkness that was surrounding the house. He stepped forward quietly, his wand now at his hand and poised, ready to spring into action at any given moment. His mind reeled with thoughts of his children and wife -- where they could be, whether this was a practical joke or maybe he'd made his wife mad and they'd all gone to his mother-in-law's house, as it usually happened whenever they had a row.

He moved forward when he suddenly heard a slight rustling, a miniscule sound but it was enough to make him turn around and utter a spell that blasted the sofa. He watched as nothing else moved and sighed, letting his guard drop down a bit. He was alert again though, as he watched a shadow starting to creep forward. He knelt down behind the nearest intact sofa, hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen him and watching as the figure made its way towards him. He readied his wand and counted down, watching for the perfect opportunity to jump out and stun the person. 'It's now or never,' he thought, and with that he stood up, not standing a chance against the blast of green light that hit him square in the chest. All he remembered as he fell backwards was green before blacking out.

A few hours later, he awoke feeling slightly groggy. He tried to move his hand towards his face, to rub away the sleep and clear his vision, but found himself unable to move it. Clearing his head slightly, he moved it to the side, only to find ropes around his arms and chest. He lifted up his head, beginning to become aware of his surroundings, and realized he was in a bedroom. He was tied down to a bed in a bedroom, with his glasses on, and as he began to squirm around, trying to get out of the ropes that were binding him, he also noticed that he was as naked as the day he was born.

His eyes grew wide at the realization when a voice suddenly spoke up from somewhere in the room. "I see you've finally managed to wake up… Potter," a female voice said, her voice ringing throughout the room, calculating and cruel.

Harry gulped, looking around, trying to look for an escape from the situation he was in. He tried to wriggle out of the rope once again, feeling the silky sheets beneath him against his skin and the rope beginning to burn against his chest and legs… and other sensitive areas. He looked around, noticing a bedside table with his wand on it, and tried to slide over towards it, when the silvery voice stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, Potter. Leaving before the party's even begun? And here I thought we might've been able to… have a bit of fun…," the same voice from before said. This time Harry was able to see red hair as a dark silhouette slowly made its way from a dark corner of the room. He watched as a scantily clad woman, barely recognizable as his wife, walked up to him. He stared at her for a while, when he was distracted by a silver glare and, looking down, noticed a silver blade in her hand. He watched as she stopped inches in front of the bed before stepping onto it. She moved on the bed until she was right on top of him, a smirk on her face as she looked down on him with her chocolate brown eyes. They glinted green, slightly, although that might have only been from the glare of the knife as she picked it up and put it up against Harry's skin.

Harry gasped, feeling the cold metal against his skin and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He watched in a horrifying awe as his wife smiled widely, and gasped once again as he felt the teasing cold of the blade up against his chest. He shivered and slightly pulled at the ropes. "Ginny…what..."

"Shhh, Potter. Don't speak a word or you may find that this knife…will wander," she whispered, pressing the knife down slightly. "Destroying such perfect features would clearly be a sin, don't you think?"

"I…" Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, his wife and he had their fair share of games but he couldn't remember ever taking it this far.

"I thought I told you not to say a word."

"You asked…"

Ginny pressed down on him and he felt her hot breath by his ear. He felt a sharp pain on his chest and gasped loudly as he realized what was happening.

"You must obey me, Potter…Harry…you must obey me. This is a taste…" Ginny looked at him with scheming eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes turning into a raven black. She lowered her head and slowly, sensually, licked the spot where she had cut him with the knife. She stared at Harry, a small hint of red glistening against her lips.

She kissed him, making sure he tasted his own blood. Harry moaned as he deepened the kiss and tried to pull himself from the bindings, he needed to touch… to feel the softness of Ginny's skin underneath his fingertips.

He felt Ginny smile against his lips and then pull away from him. She murmured a spell and Harry felt her clothes vanish. Finally, he was able to really feel Ginny.

"I know everything about you, Harry… I know every single part of this body. I know the places that make you…," she bit the side of Harry's hip and Harry felt he couldn't contain himself any longer, "moan in pleasure. I know what makes you beg for more." Harry felt the knife return and felt its coldness run down his body, the knife stopping centimeters away from his length. His breathing increased, he felt the adrenaline rushing across his body, and was waiting anxiously to what he knew was coming.

"I thrive on pain and pleasure, and your pain is my pleasure, Harry." Without warning, Ginny fully took him in her mouth, and Harry felt his magic surge through him. The bindings tore, and he raised himself up, thrusting once and feeling his length going deeper into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny placed her hands on his hips and lowered him back into the bed, working him… teasing him lovingly and artfully. Her tongue swirled the sides and she bit him lightly, causing Harry to gasp. He felt the knife move and he groaned as he felt it pass through his inner thigh, leaving a thin cut. This was his pleasure and his pain.

"Do you want me, Harry? Do you want me raw and willing for you… do you want me at your disposal, as your cheap whore… or do you want me nice and slow?"

"I want you, Ginny, _now_…"

Ginny lowered herself unto Harry, and she moaned in slight pain as she felt Harry's cock bury deep inside her. Harry looked directly at Ginny, his green eyes flashing with lust as she began to move and set a rhythm. "Can you extract me from this fantasy, Harry?" said Ginny, breathless. "Can you?" She still had the knife in her hand, and she caressed it as she would a lover, yet the knife's touch was electric and powerful, and she longed for more.

"I can't…I can't…I need…" Harry took away the knife from Ginny and threw it across the room, the knife lying glinting and forgotten on the floor and before Ginny knew what had occurred, Harry was now on top of her, thrusting deeply into her and with a ferocious need that only he could understand and he would know how to quench.

"Oh, Harry…"

Harry grunted and after a few more deep thrusts he gave in, the strength of his orgasm shaking him and momentarily blacking him out.

He collapsed on top of Ginny and took deep breaths. "You're powerless without your knife, remember that I am your life line in this life, and only I keep you alive."

He opened his eyes and looked at Ginny, her eyes dark with a hint of scarlet, and deep with pleasure. "You are my life line… but I know everything about you, Harry… you also live through me." (and this?)

Harry smirked and cocked his head to the side, taking in the sight of his wife beneath him. He drooped down, giving her one last kiss before rolling off of her and heading towards the showers. He stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and glanced back, wriggling his eyebrows as he looked at Ginny with what he hoped was a seductive grin. "Want to join me in the showers?" he asked, a towel around his neck as he glanced at Ginny.

Ginny gave him a wry smile, getting up off the bed and putting on a nightgown. "No, I don't think I should," she replied, walking over to him, her fingers making slight contact with his skin and sending chills down his spine. "Who knows when we'll finish if I do," she whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling at it slightly before moving away. "I should also probably call my mother to see how the children are doing," she continued, turning her back on Harry and making her way towards the phone.

She was stopped suddenly by two pairs of arms wrapping around her and lifting her off the floor towards the bathroom. "You're not getting away after that stunt you just pulled," Harry whispered hotly against her ear, putting her down once they were in the shower only to back her up against the wall and place his lips on her neck.

"Harry," Ginny muttered, her hands weakly pushing against his attack as she felt her body giving in to his ministrations. As Harry's hands slipped under her nightgown all thoughts of leaving escaped from Ginny's mind and instead it was once again focused on getting and giving the most pleasure she could as she turned on the shower. Her nightgown was hastily removed and soon their slicked bodies were moving against each other, with the same rhythm and roughness as earlier, guttural sounds escaping their throats as the pleasure they produced reached its climax.

-----

Harry smiled widely as he watched his wife move around the kitchen. He picked up his fork, taking another bite out of his dinner as his eyes lovingly followed Ginny. Once he was done he pushed his plate aside and sat there as Ginny moved this way and that, his hand running through his hair as his thought process entered his work and his newest job assignment. He sighed, his green eyes not focusing on anything anymore as he once again wondered who he placed first in his life -- his wife or his job.

"Harry, honey, what are you worried about?" Harry looked up, startled when he realized Ginny was across the counter from him, her head resting on her hands as she scrutinized him with her eyes.

"Eh? Nothing really dear," he mumbled, giving her a soft smile and picking up his plate to place in the sink.

"I know something's bothering you. I've seen that look on your face before," Ginny said, her fingers drawing patterns on Harry's back.

Harry turned around and looked at her, a sad smile on his face. "You know me too well," he said walking into the living room and taking a seat, Ginny sitting next to him.

"So… what is it?" Ginny asked concern in her voice. Harry looked up at her, trying to look directly in her eyes but finding it hard to. Her eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked at her but he dismissed it for concern, shifting slightly in his seat as he tried to find his wording.

"Well, there's another big case in the ministry," he said, watching Ginny's reaction as he said all this, his hands wrapping around hers as he continued. "And well, they want me and my partner to go out to Switzerland next week. They think there might be a lead there.

"It's not really as bad as it sounds," Harry continued, his grip tightening on Ginny's hands when she didn't respond. "And I'll be back before you --"

"You mean you're going to be in Switzerland a whole week… with that woman?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"She's not as bad as you think," Harry said, "and you know I love you. I don't know why you get worked up whenever I mention her. She actually admires you, used to be a big fan of you when you played Quidditch."

"I don't care about that," Ginny said, pushing Harry away and standing up, pacing around the living room. "I was a top female quidditch player. Any woman would be proud of what I did. I remember the looks she would give you, Harry."

"You're overreacting again," Harry said, sighing, "which is exactly why I didn't want to bring it up. I had trouble accepting the assignment in the first place because I knew it'd put you in a foul mood."

"And yet you still accepted it."

"That's not the point," Harry said, his eyes blazing as he gazed at Ginny, standing up and towering over her. "Joan Spencer is nothing to me, will never be anything to me. You don't have to worry about anything related to infidelity. You are the only woman I love and will ever love," he mumbled, his green eyes burning into her. "And if it calms you down, she's engaged now to some bloke in the ministry."

He sighed again, shifting away from Ginny and walking towards their bedroom when he felt a pair of hands wrap around himself this time. "I'm sorry," he heard a voice mumble into his back. Harry smiled slightly, turning around and picking up Ginny, nuzzling her hair as he continued walking.

"I know," he whispered, a small smile gracing his features as he lowered his wife on the bed and lay down next to her, surrounding her in his arms and pulling her next to him.


End file.
